Desperate Measures
by Hold on tight Andrea
Summary: Josh Franceschi story c: message me feed back/suggestions?


Lucy rocked her new born son of 8 weeks to sleep before she was off to another night shift. Before Tristan had been born, she worked extra hours at the strip joint in hopes of not returning for awhile with a few bucks in her pocket. With her luck, she was already out of money.

"Mommy loves you. " she murmured into his tiny ear. As much as she didn't want too, she had to leave him with a close friend for the night.

It hadn't always been like this. In fact, things shouldn't be like this. Tristan's father wasn't exactly gentlemen material, once he found out Lucy was pregnant he did what most naïve guys do, he left.

He left her over a 20 second phone call and never bothered her once since then. Not even for when she went into labor. He was gone, for good. Their was nothing Lucy could do, she didn't have support from her abusive family and she sure didn't get a good amount of money from child support.

She was alone.

At 21 years of age.

alone.

with a child.

She needed money fast, and was whiling to do anything to have her child under a roof and food in his mouth.

As desperate times call for desperate measures, she decided to become a stripper.

For how long? She didn't know, she just wanted to get through the day.

"Hey Luce, you don't wanna be late do you?" Ashley called from the doorway of Tristan's room.

Ashley was one of Lucy's close friends. She had been there for her ever since Tristan's dad walked out. She understood Lucy's decision in the stripper "work field", she wasn't one to judge.

Lucy kissed her newborn's forehead gently, setting him back into his crib carefully. " I'll be back later tonight. "

and with that, she hurried off to her car making her way to the club.

Later that night, Lucy pulled on a skimpy lingerie lace bra she had purchased from Victoria Secret, with matching panties along with the highest heels she could find at the nearest costume store.

She never really talked to the other dancers at the club, most of them were mom's of 3 or 4 with tits the size of a Macy's day parade balloon. Lucy was just average but a bit petite. She had a tiny waist with a bit of boobage, around a C cup, luckily for push-up bras she could pass for a D.

By midnight she had made over $120 with 2 topless lap dances and quick round on the pole. Making her way to the bar, she switched shifts from dancer to bartender. With the lack of employes tonight, Lucy was whiling to stay later for the extra cash.

" Hey Luce, take this round of shots around the joint. A few more studs came in for the evening. " One of the dancers called as she made her way passed the bar.

Lucy placed the cups of shots onto the tray, hoisting it to balance on her shoulder as she made her way around to the first stop. She walked over to a group of young guys, they looked pretty different from what normally made their way into the club.

"Hey, would you guys like to try some shots? They're on the house. " She smiled lowering the tray down.

One of the guys spoke out from the group. " I'd like to try them off of you. " he winked.

Lucy still wasn't use to the comments she received from guys, she still found it disrespectful and inappropriate because in the classy world, you would slap a man for saying that.

The guy's friend nudged his side, making him groan. " Ignore him, we'd love to try some. " surprisingly this guy was British. He had scruff planted across his jawline, messy dark hair, and big blue eyes.

Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly with a blush as she watched them all take a cup from the tray and setting the finished drinks back. " Enjoy your night. " She smiled, turning away.

" Wait. " she was stopped by the blue eyed boy who had pulled out his wallet.

Assuming he wanted a dance, she held up her free hand. " Oh I'm sorry, I'm on Bar shift, I don't do dances until after. "

He smirked pulling out a few dollars then leaned close into her. " Thanks for the drinks. " he mumbled into her ear, sliding the money into the cup of her bra. His friends cheered behind him, high-fiving. Lucy felt slightly embarrassed not wanting attention.

" Thanks. " she mumbled as her face turned bright red and turned away quickly to finish off her shift.


End file.
